Naruto: the first wizardnin
by LongBow2900
Summary: AU: a relatif of naruto's mom takes Naruto away from konoha after 12 years Naruto returns to konoha. Now how will a the combination of a mage and a ninja work out? strong Naruto femKyuubi not hpcrossover
1. from mage to ninja

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that belong to Naruto or any other anime or game, I only own my oc's

"talking"

"_thinking"_

jutsu/spell being used

"**demon talking"**

"_**demon thinking"**_

Chapter 1 : from mage to ninja

A 12-year-old was walking towards the gates of the hidden village in the leaves. He had electric blue eyes, blond, spiky hair in a short ponytail and a dull red facemask going up to his nose. If he didn't wear it you would see 3 whisker marks on each cheek. Besides the facemask he wore a crimson trench coat with a red hood and a spiral symbol surrounded by a yellow nine tailed fox. He also wore a dull red, baggy pants with several pockets, red shoes and reinforced gloves and finally a black shirt with a white kanji for magician on it. His name was Uzumaki Naruto and he was a mage and a prodigy in the magical arts.

He sighed as he remembered what his teacher and uncle said

Flashback about a week ago

"Naruto" said a man dressed in dark blue robes with short red hair and green eyes "in about 2 weeks a new ninja-academy year starts in konoha and I want you to take it." "What? You want me to become ninja!" shouted Naruto "You can't be serious, I to become the strongest mage there is, if I have to become a ninja it will drastically cut magic training oyaji!"

"Naruto you will refer to me as Arashi-sensei while we are training, is that understood!"

"Yes, Arashi-sensei!"

Besides if you want to know who your father was you have to make it at least to chunin or have you forgotten that?"

Naruto sighed and said "No Arashi-sensei." "_it's jus not fair, sure my father had lots of enemies but with magic I can defend myself against them and then I don't have to become a stupid chunin to know about my father."_

"If your scared you can't become a ninja I can understand that Naruto but then you won't know about your father until your 18." Arashi smiled "_hook line and sinker."_

"What! You think I can't become a ninja, just you wait I'll become the best ninja in konoha before you know it-dattebayo" Shouted an angered Naruto.

Arashi then spoke up "I'll keep you your word Naruto and you know we Uzumakis don't break our word."

Naruto silently cursed now he had to become a ninja he was about to excuse himself to start packing when his uncle spoke up "Lets make a bet Naruto, if you can become this year's number-one Rooky, I'll teach you how to control peoples minds." Okay this got Naruto's attention he really wanted to learn that but his uncle thought it was to early for because of the risks but Naruto know his uncle and he wondered what the catch was. "However should you not become Rooky of the year then you'll have to use your oiroke no jutsu and do some research for your 'uncle' Jiraiya." Naruto hesitated for a minute the reward was good but the penalty was bad, if for some chance a kunoichi would discover him he would be a dead man.

Naruto slowly nodded and left to pack

End flashback

Naruto sighed Oiroke and henge no jutsus were the only justus he know, they were a relic from 6 years ago before he decided to become mage.

When he was little he had once seen his 'uncle' Jiraiya transform into a thorn bush so that he could spy on the women in the bathhouse. Naruto had then blackmailed him into teaching him the jutsu and had mastered it in a week, but after being discovered a few times by sensei trying to sneak into the bathhouse disguised as a girl, he thought of a way to improve the henge, because his sensei had told him that entering like that meant certain death if a kunoichi was present and so oiroke no jutsu was born. To bad he didn't got the chance to test it out because after that he had become engrossed in magic.

As Naruto approached the gate he saw 2 chunins sitting by the entrance _"I guess I'll have to register myself here_ " Kotetsu was the first to notice the blond approaching. "Hey kid what are doing here?"

"I'm here to register myself as a konoha villager and to enter the ninja-academy."

Izumo took out a form and asked Naruto to fill in the form while Kotetsu said "You know you have to see the hokage and be accepted by him in order to become a ninja of the leaf."

"Yes I am aware of that. After this I am going to make an appointment with his secretary."

And with that he returned the form.

"By the way, hmm, Naruto, you are now registered as a villager of the leaf, but are you alone?"

"Yes, but my uncles may visit me some time in the future. Well it was a pleasure to meet you Kotetsu and you to Izumo." With that the blond left the 2 shocked chunin and showed of his yellow kyuubi on his back. The chunins thought the same thing "_How did he know our names?"_

Meanwhile the blond was making his way to the hokage tower while chuckling to himself "_That just never grows old reading their minds and then shocking them with it."_

As he made his way to the hokage tower he saw many faces first friendly and as they saw his back, shock, anger or amusement showed on their faces Naruto made a mental note to avoid the ones that had an angry face and scam or prank them when he had the chance. Though most shocking thing was a comment from a kunoichi with rather revealing clothes and eating dango "Nice coat kid!" while giving 2 thumbs up. "_Well that was weird." _Was Naruto's only thought.

He then entered the hokage tower and after passing 4 ANBU guards he was standing in front the hokage's secretary "I would like to make an appointment with hokage-sama." As if on cue an intercom said "Bring him in." A little stunned the secretary said "You can see Hokage-sama now, just walk through the door and you'll be in his office." Naruto nodded and walked into the hokage's office.

The third hokage sat behind his desk and said friendly "Come in Naruto, we have a lot to talk about."

From the second the door was shut Naruto's business face was replaced by a wide grin.

"So we finally meet face to face old man." Sarutobi got a smile on his face, since the day Naruto could write they had been writing letters to each other periodically about daily things, it also gave the hokage an excuse to escape the archenemy of any kage, paperwork.

"Well Naruto I would first like to know how you are." The third said while glancing to Naruto's stomach.

Naruto getting the hint said "Could you make sure we can not be heard?"

Sarutobi cringed "_It looks likes Uzumaki Areshi's notorious paranoia has rubbed of to Naruto." _Sarutobi took out several sealtags made several handseals to fast to follow and then threw a tag to each corner of the room. Seeing Sarutobi's silence as a sign to begin "Well with me everything is fine and so is Kyuubi-hime." Naruto thought back on how he met the kyuubi.

Flashback 5 years ago somewhere in the middle of nowhere

Naruto and Arashi were in a forest clearing.

"Well Naruto since you have shown interest in summoning magic I think it is time for me to tell you this. Do you know what happened to the kyuubi?"

Naruto wondering where this was going said "7 years ago the kyuubi attacked konoha and the yondaime hokage killed it with a forbidden technique."

"And what did I tell you about demon lords?"

"That they are immortal." Realization dawned on Naruto's face "If it was immortal then how defeated the yondaime it?"

"As you said by use of a forbidden technique. Yondaime used a technique now know as shiki fujin. It is a jutsu that summons the shinigami to kill an enemy at the cost of one's life, then the 2 souls will do battle in the shinigami's stomach for all eternity. The problem was that the kyuubi was so strong that it could overpower the shinigami and escape, so the yondaime made a special seal to trap the kyuubi inside a vessel where it would be powerless the problem then was finding a vessel to contain the kyuubi, in the entire world there is only one thing that can contain the might of a bijuu and that is a newborn child whose chakra coils haven't formed yet."

Naruto's eyes widened as he got the point "So that means that I'm the container of the kyuubi!"

Arashi nodded "That's true, although for normal people it would be a curse but for a summoner it is a gold mine. Why am I telling you this because I'm going to teach you how to contact the kyuubi and how to bargain with it. Remember this first and foremost don't show fear no matter what when you are in front of the kyuubi or any other demon for that matter and for crying out loud stay respectful, you might have all of the cards but if the kyuubi hates you it can still make your life miserable even if it's locked away. Now when you meet the kyuubi introduce yourself as the kyuubi's jailor don't tell your name yet."

"Why is that?"

"Because if a demon knows your name it has a certain amount of power over you, with your magic training you can chance your mindscape at will, that includes the kyuubi's cage use this as a bargaining chip to gain its permission to summon demons and make the kyuubi give its word that it will not harm you, a demon will never breaks its word, only then can you tell you your name." Arashi was talking fast as if something was listening. "Now enter your mindscape and look for the kyuubi's cage."

Naruto nodded although he was overwhelmed by the news he tried to relax and enter his mindscape.

Mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes and he was now in a library, many of the shelves were still empty but that would chance if he learned more. He got up and started looking for the kyuubi's cage after 5 minutes of wandering through the maze that was his mind he found the cage it was huge and the only thing that locked the massive gate was a small piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it. And behind it was a massive fox with fire red fur and black tips on its ears and 9 tails.

Naruto could feel the power coming of the fox but he gathered his courage and walked to the fox.

The fox noticed him and started speaking in a voice that resonated power and authority "**So the jailor has decided to visit its prisoner, have you come to gloat at me and torment me?" **the kyuubi was impressed when Naruto made no visible signs of fear for it know that either the most brave or the most foolish had the power to do that.

Naruto then bowed and spoke up, trying to sound as respectful as possible "I have not come to do either of those kyuubi-sama, I have come here to bargain with you."

"**O really, then what do you have to offer. My freedom perhaps?"**

No not that but I can make your stay here more comfortable" then an idea came into Naruto's mind "and as a sign of good intentions I'll give you my name I you promise not to hurt me, kyuubi-sama.

The kyuubi was silent _"__**Interesting, if I know his name I can have access to his senses and memory but I can't harm him. Tough choice, acquiring more chances to escape or to lose my ability to harm him while escaping."**_

"**Very well you have my word that I will not harm you in any way."**

Naruto nodded, making a small mental victory dance that at least the kyuubi would not harm him. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am a mage in training."

Kyuubi's ears shot up at this "_**What the kid is a mage! I just might have hit the jackpot Might as well return some kind of introduction."**_

"**And I am Kyuubi no Youko, queen of hell and destruction."**

Naruto's eyes widened at this revelation "_The kyuubi is a girl! No wait a princess."_

The kyuubi then continued "**However since you came here to barter I might as well make it a little more comfortable for you." **The kyuubi then changed into an 8 to 9 years old girl dressed in a red kimono with fire red hair hanging loose that went to her knees and piercing red eyes and cream coloured skin without blemishes. In spite knowing that this girl was a 1000-year-old demoness Naruto couldn't help but blush while thinking "_she looks cute."_

Kyuubi noticed the blush and thought **"**_**Looks like I still can make guys heads go wild merely by looking at me, too bad he is still so young."**_

"**Well then Naruto what do you propose?"**

Shaking himself out of his daze Naruto said "Well I thought I would change the scenery of your cage Kyuubi-hime in exchange for your permission to summon the demons from hell."

"_**Kyuubi-hime? Well it seems a fair trade."**_

**I agree on the condition that I can chose what the scenery is.**

"Of course so we have a deal."

Kyuubi then closed her eyes and red chakra pored out of the cage and surrounded Naruto.

A burning sensation overcame Naruto as a red nine tailed fox was burned into his upper right arm. **"This Naruto is the mark that will show you have my blessing, now I want you to turn this cage into something that is fit for royalty, a palace or something."**

Naruto closed his eyes and pictured the cage changing into a palace he had seen in a book, when Naruto opened is eyes the cage door had changed into a red archway with the kanji for seal on top of it and the darkness behind the doors had changed into a single floor palace decorated with golden foxes but big enough to hold the massive size of Kyuubi's true size.

The Kyuubi sized up her new prison and said "**Not bad for a mortal and Naruto remember we now can speak to each other without you having to come into your mindscape, if you want to contact me just think my name. Now then I think it is time for you to leave, bye bye.**

Darkness enveloped Naruto as he woke up in the real world.

He saw his uncle Arashi come into view as he asked "Naruto did it work?"

Naruto revealed the tattoo on his arm before falling asleep. The last thing he heard was

"**Sleep well Naruto-kun.**

End flashback

Sarutobi was bug-eyed "You mean the Kyuubi is a girl!"

"Yes it surprised me as well, but it is true."

The aged hokage took out a bottle of sake to drink the shock away. After downing his second saucer of sake "So you want to join the ninja-academy Naruto I know you were trained as a mage but can you draw up chakra and explain your skill level."

Naruto said "I can draw upon chakra watch this old man." Naruto made a ram handseal and started glowing deep blue. The Sandaime was shocked this was at least the chakra output of a mid-level chunin and Naruto didn't even look like he was even trying Naruto then continued "The only jutsu I know and master is the Henge and my own technique Oiroke no jutsu, which is basically a (very) strong henge. As for my magic skills I can summon demons, wind and fire elementals with ease, I have mastered the basics of illusion magic which involves regular illusions and manipulating emotions and I am high levelled in wind and fire magic. Currently I am learning more advanced illusions and I'm beginning to learn a taijutsu form know as stormfist."

The hokage nodded and said "Naruto could you remember these handseals for the bushin no jutsu and create 3 clones." And then showed Naruto the handseals for bushin no jutsu.

Naruto nodded and did the handseals for bushin no justu. 3 clones appeared beside Naruto in a puff of smoke. 3 sickly looking clones that couldn't even move. "What" shouted Naruto angrily "How's this possible I did the handseals right and moulded the chakra accordingly."

The hokage sighed and said "Now try these handseals." Naruto after seeing the seals reproduced then and ended in a cross shaped seal. Again 3 poofs of smoke appeared but this time there were 3 healthy looking clones although there were a few details wrong. Natuto glared at the elderly hokage and said "What's the meaning of this old man. Did you give the wrong handseals on purpose?"

"No, Naruto the difference is that the first one was the bushin no jutsu and the second was the kage bushin no jutsu, the main difference between the 2 in theory is the chakra cost.

Bushin no jutsu creates optical illusions of the user while kage bushin creates actual bodies. Your problem is that you overcharge your bushins because of your large chakra capacity and thus fail. Listen Naruto if you can't produce a proper bushin for the exams only then can you use kage bushin in the academy. Do we have a deal?" the last part had a tone of 'or else'

"Yes hokage-sama!"

"Good" said Sarutobi "The academy starts in 6 days your classroom will be 105 and your teachers will be Umino Iruka and Touho Mizuki. By the way Naruto do you have an apartment?" Naruto shook his head. Sarutobi thought for a few minutes and then said "I believe there is an apartment free some blocks away from here in the residential district. As for money, you shall receive a monthly pay from our ninja orphan funds starting when you enter ninja-academy, should you need extra money well you could see if the villagers have a part-time job for you. I expect great things from you."

"Don't worry old man, I will."

End chapter 1

Merry Christmas

Rate and review

visit my page please for info of my other fics


	2. the academy days: part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that belong to Naruto or any other anime or game, I only own my oc's

"talking"

"_thinking"_

jutsu/spell being used

"**demon talking****/inner personality"**

"_**demon thinking**____**inner personality"**_

Chapter 2 : ninja academy: the beginnings

Naruto sighed as he stood in front of a door, the door of classroom 105 to be precisely. A week had passed since he had met old man Sarutobi, he had found an apartment a few blocks away from the academy and in close proximity to the market district and a ramen bar. Naruto knew the value of freshly made food, but Naruto was also a lazy bum when it came to things other than, training like cleaning his room or preparing food, so having a ramen bar close by was a good alternative for when he didn't want to prepare food.

Naruto knocked on the door and a tan man with a scar on the bridge of his nose, "You must be Uzumaki Naruto, the hokage already informed me you would be attending my classes I want to test you later today to see how far you are in ninja training, now then my name is Umino Iruka and that person over there is my assistant Touho Mizuki" Iruka pointed to a silver haired man with a bandana who was going through some katas outside the window "Why don't you wait outside until everyone is here so that you can introduce yourself." Naruto was about to exit the class when he heard Iruka gasp and then said with rage barely concealed in is voice "Naruto why do you wear a kyuubi on your back? I hope you know of konoha's incident with the kyuubi." Naruto turned around and said "Of course Iruka-sensei, 12 years ago the queen of demons kyuubi no youko attacked konoha and killed many of its ninjas. As for the kyuubi on my back it is a kyuubi no kitsune, unlike the kyuubi no youko it is a prankster so by wearing it on my back is signifies that I'm a prankster and thus acts as a warning to other people not to mess with me. I didn't mean to insult anyone." Iruka softened up after hearing that and apologized "Sorry Naruto it's just that I lost my parents the day the kyuubi attacked, I didn't mean to sound so angry. But wait queen of demons?" "It's okay Iruka-sensei, it surprised me as well." With that Naruto left the class leaving a stunned Iruka in the classroom.

Naruto waited for about half an hour then he heard Iruka say "Class, today a new student will join us, so please behave yourself." Some outcries of shock and displeasure were heard. Naruto then walked in and introduced himself "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I have received some basic ninja training already and it would be my pleasure to study with you for the rest of the year." The thoughts of his fellow students were rather varied

"_Tch, troublesome"_

"_I wonder what his favorite food is?"_

"_He's cool but not nearly as cool as Sasuke-kun. __**You bet, Shannaro!**_

"_I wonder why he smells like foxes?"_

"_Hnn, he can't possibly match up to an Uchiha._

"_Bzz, bzz, Hmm, interesting."_

"_I wish I could be so confident as him."_

"_What's with his get-up? Is he trying to hide something?"_

Naruto analyzed his fellow students and trying to find the cause of a strange sense of vertigo he was feeling "_Lets see a lazy one with pineapple hair, probably a Nara. An akamichi, food included, a brooding Uchiha, and what's this a shy Hyuuga, blond hair and blue eyes? Maybe a Yamanaka, 2 muts, and some others I don't recognize but the one with the large coat could be an Aburame. I can't really pinpoint what's causing to vertigo but perhaps I'll find out later."_

Naruto walked to a free place on the fourth row and sat beside the what he thought was an aburame who raised an eyebrow at the sight of his new neighbour but didn't say anything until Naruto quietly spoke "So what have you already seen in class last year? I'm Uzumaki Naruto." And extended a hand. "Aburame Shino" said the boy and took the hand "Last year we saw how to mould chakra, we also saw the history of the village and the world, geography, stealth, survival skills and weapon practice."

Naruto sighed relieved "_So I'm only behind on history and weapon skills. That's not to bad. Hehe looks like I was right about him being an Aburame and it seems Shino is the cause of the vertigo but it seems he is not the only one there is one more. Ugh, I'll have to ask what this means when I see my uncle again. "_ He wanted to ask for specific details but then Iruka spoke up "Class, this is your final year in ninja-academy, at the end of this year those who graduate will be fully fledged genin and will serve konoha as proud shinobi. However before you become genin you will first have to pass this final hurdle and to see how ready you are here is a pop-quiz." A collective groan escaped the students as Iruka passed the tests. 3 hours later and the test and 2 lectures over ninja protocol it was lunchtime. Naruto sighed as he started eating his lunch together with Shino "_Iruka-sensei is a good teachers but his lectures are so boring even more so then Arashi's." _Then Naruto asked "Hey Shino, how come you were napping in class, aren't you afraid you'll miss something?"

The bug-user nearly choked on his lunch when he said after a while "How did you know I was sleeping?"

"Simple your breathing changed, it suddenly become more deeply and relaxed after the test."

Shino mumbled a few curses and replied "I stayed up to late studying nocturnal insects. Besides it's not like I miss anything, my bugs tell me later what Iruka-sensei told us and you shouldn't talk, my bugs told me you were reading a book about illusions and their uses hidden under a genjutsu." To emphasize his word a few bugs crawled from under his coat

"Was it that obvious?"

"No one of my bugs noticed it by accident." Shino was a little surprised by the lack of screams normally when he showed his bugs to people they would either scream or try to squash the bugs or just backed off, yet Naruto made no sign to do any of those things "You are a strange person Naruto."

"What's that supposed to mean Shino?" asked Naruto confused.

"The fact that you don't freak out when you see my bugs, I can count the people outside my clan who don't do that one hand: the hokage, Hyuuga Hinata and you. I understand the hokage as he is used to us and I suspect Hinata is just to kind to do that but you puzzle me."

"Well it doesn't freak me out because my uncle told me not to judge a book by its cover" and then continued in a munch quieter voice "and I'm used to even more disgusting things."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't hear the last part."

"It's nothing important Shino really."

Naruto was then literally saved by the bell "Looks like lunch break is over lets go back to class said Naruto a little to happily Shino made a mental note to sent a bug after Naruto. Naruto had yet to learn that the worst kind of Aburame were the curious ones.

The afternoon the students did some basic exercises (push-up, sit-up, etcetera...) under supervision of Mizuki-sensei. Then came the fun part: sparring. First up were the matches between the kunoichis the only one who was somewhat decent was the Hyuuga and to Naruto's surprise, the cause of the other sense of vertigo. Then came the highlight of the day when Mizuki announced "Okay class now I want to asses the newcomers skill, so who would want to spar with him?" "I will." Came the smug reply from a certain Uchiha along with squeals from his fanclub "Ready to lose dobe? I will show you the might of the Uchiha clan, Naruto just stepped forward and replied "What clan?" Sasuke bristled with anger _"I'll show that dobe."_ Mizuki then stated the rules "Okay boys no weapons and no lethal force but anything else goes." Both combatants nodded "then begin." Shouted Mizuki. Sasuke rushed forward and unleashed a barrage of punches on Naruto. Naruto was able to block nearly all of them when suddenly he sidestepped and grabbed the Uchiha's wrist and elbow, using his momentum against him Naruto then quickly brought the Uchiha down while keeping his arm in an armlock with his left arm and his right knee and said "Do you surrender?" Sasuke just glared back at him Naruto then threatened to break his arm when Mizuki intervened "Naruto you won now let Sasuke go." Naruto complied and let Sasuke go just as Naruto walked back to the other students he heard Sasuke say "I didn't say I surrendered dobe, for I will not be defeated by you." Naruto saw Sasuke's hands come together in the tiger seal as the Uchiha sent a medium sized fireball in his direction, shouting katon: grand fireball. Naruto did was what Natural to him he shouted flame ward, the fireball seemed to hit some sort of barrier and dissipated. Naruto was now pissed, he did some arcane gestures and shouted thunder wave, a gale of electrified wind hit Sasuke before he could react and was throw back. All viewers were shocked, the newcomer had just beaten last years best student. After the shock wore of hell broke lose, the Sasuke fanclub scurried to his aide were screaming for the newcomers blood as the males were muttering curses about coward and dishonourable while congratulating the newcomers for wiping the smug grin of the Uchiha's face.

The rest of the classes were cancelled as the teachers took the Uchiha to the hospital.

The students slowly dispersed still talking about the spar and how Sasuke-kun/smug-bastard bit the dust.

------------------- Hyuuga compound -------------------

"So daughter how did you perform in the academy today" Hinata flinched under the cold gaze and tone of her father Hyuuga Hiashi. "I-I d-d-did we-well f-fa-father."

"Well is not good enough daughter, you as the Hyuuga clan heir should be the best. Also I heard someone defeated Uchiha-san in a spar. Do you remember his name, daughter?"

"H-hai, h-his n-name was U-u-Uzumaki Na-Naruto, fa-father."

"_Uzumaki, I wonder if this Naruto is related to Kushina perhaps I __should meet this boy first. _Now go practise your gentle fist katas. '_Cause if you don't show the elders you are a capable heiress you will become part of the branch house and you will receive the caged bird seal. _And daughter I would like to meet Uzumaki-san could you tell him to visit the estate tomorrow or the day after and have dinner with us?._"_

"H-Hai father!" and with that Hinata sped of to the training grounds wondering why her father would want to meet Naruto.

------------------- with Naruto -------------------

Naruto was heading to a remote training ground to practice his jutsus and his spells. His mood had improved a bit after eating some ramen and pulling some minor pranks on bystanders and pick-pocketing some others, but he was still visibly pissed at Sasuke for his stunt. And the guy had the nerve to call him a dobe, so what he had failed the written test, he hadn't studied for it. Naruto sighed and started practicing, first he tried to master the kage bushin and did it in about 4 tries, then he did some physical exercises and went through his stormfist stances, as his uncle said a healthy mind in a healthy body, he then tried to do the bushin technique but after an hour of trying they still looked like shit. The next few hours Naruto spent by performing magic techniques and kawarimi. It was about 20 minutes to 10 o'clock as Naruto came to the end of his training session, he finished it by summoning a mindflayer to help him with his illusions. After an other hour of honing his illusion skills he dismissed the mindflayer, who gave him a short bow before disappearing in a swirl of darkness. Naruto was a bit disappointed when even his summon didn't know how he could improve his bushins since it wasn't a mind altering technique but rather a light bending one. Naruto then made his way home, never having noticed the bug that was watching the entire time.

------------------- The next day -------------------

Naruto was sitting in the class listening, or trying to, to one of Iruka's lectures on henges and their uses. But his mind was elsewhere. He was still thinking about how the Hyuuga had introduced herself as Hyuuga Hinata and invited him over to her house for dinner saying her father wanted to meet him, Naruto accepted the invitation and told her he would be there by six however something was bothering him. This girl, Hinata, had a very weird aura around her that Naruto didn't recognize. And if Naruto hated something besides bastards it was being in the dark about something. Clearing his thoughts he noticed that Shino had slipped him a little paper saying 'Can we meet somewhere after school where we cannot be disturbed today?' Naruto wrote on the paper 'sorry not today. Meet me after school tomorrow at the weapon shop.' Shino took the paper back and nodded. Iruka then asked the students to draw upon their chakra. Sasuke tried to show of and released a lot of chakra for an academy student, causing the air to grow slightly heavier and to unleash a number of squeals from the Sasuke-fanclub screaming that 'Sasuke-kun is so cool'. Naruto just vaguely heard Iruka and placed his hands in the ram seal, barely acknowledging Sasuke's attempt to proof he was the best and started to draw upon his chakra, still thinking what he should wear tonight for the dinner with the Hyuuga's and what Shino wanted to ask him. The result was immediately felt. The air suddenly became extremely heavy causing several students to faint, those that were still standing had trouble breathing and the chunin looked like 2 fishes on land. Naruto had the chakra output of a low-level jounin. Iruka was the first to recover "Naruto you can stop now."

Naruto was pulled back to reality and said "Was that enough Iruka-sensei?" Naruto then became aware that every one was staring at him with looks varying from adoration to anger and curiosity to shock.

Sasuke was both angry and curious at the same time "_It can't believe the dobe has this kind of power, that power should be mine, I am an avenger I need it to kill him. Hnn, I'll demand that the dobe tells me how he got that power it should be in the hand of me, a true Uchiha and not to some no name clan and if he doesn't tell me I'll beat it out of him yesterday was just a fluke." _Sasuke got a small smile on his face but then said "Dobe stop showing of."

Naruto just turned around "Huh? You said something Uchiha?"

Sasuke wanted to grab Naruto by his collar and smack some respect into him but in his anger he slipped over an empty bag of chips. Trying to prevent himself from falling Sasuke tried to grab the nearest thing, which was Naruto's facemask. Too bad the mask ripped and Naruto and Sasuke fell to the ground. Naruto was the first back on his feet shouting "Oi teme look what you've done you ripped my mask!" Naruto pointed to the remains of his facemask but wasn't what the girls saw, they saw his whisker marks and nearly all thought the same thing "_he looks so cute" _ of the few remaining girls who weren't devouring Naruto with there eyes one was worrying about Sasuke and the other one was watching the floor her head having the darkest shade of red, Naruto did not know it yet but because of Sasuke's stunt Naruto's life was changed forever, for later that day the Naruto fanclub was created.

Back with the lessons, Iruka and Mizuki were trying to get the class under control Iruka made a mental notes to ask the Hokage what this kid was and Mizuki thinking how he was going to report this to his superior. A few minutes later the students were subdued and the lessons resumed. When the lessons were over Naruto made his way to his apartment but was stopped by Sasuke "Hey dobe I demand that you tell me how you got that power."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow "Why do you need more power?"

"I need it to kill him and avenge my clan. So tell me how you got that power dobe!" Sasuke yelled the last part out and Naruto was wondering why this guy wasn't in a mental ward.

"Tell me Sasuke, what if I gave you the power to kill that person- no wait, your older brother Itachi what do you intend to do afterwards?"

Sasuke was taken aback by the fact that Naruto an outsider knew that he wanted to kill his brother _"What can the dobe read my mind, no, wait the Uchiha-clan was famous surely the news spread fast that Itachi killed everyone and that's probably why he knows I want to kill my brother. _After I have killed my brother I will then rebuild my clan to its former glory, but enough talking tell me how you got that power!_"_

Naruto then got a cold look on his face "According to my teachings power is a shield used to defend your beliefs and your friends, anyone who thinks power is a sword forgets that it is a double edged one, waiting to consume its user for strong power requires an equally strong resolve to use it. Therefore I will not tell you the secrets of my strength for you will be of no use to you."

Naruto then used windstep to get away from an angry and confused Sasuke.

------------------- At Naruto's apartment -------------------

Naruto was rummaging through his clothes looking for his formal clothes he was still thinking about his encounter with Sasuke. People like him just pissed him of to no end. 5 minutes later he had found his clothes for the night. It was a dark blue kimono with silver trim and a black sash, normally he would only wear it for when he and his uncle went to pay their respects to his mother but he thought that this occasion was good enough to wear it as well. Suddenly a thought entered his mind, he didn't know how to act on a formal dinner with a noble house, surely they would have some weird customs and he didn't want to a fool of himself. Naruto panicked but then he got an idea "_Kyuubi-hime, I need some help."_

"_**What do you want kit, I was sleeping."**_ Was the reply of a not to happy demon.

"_Sorry Kyuubi-hime but I was wondering if you knew something about proper manners__ for formal dinners?"_

"_**Human or demon?"**_

"_Human of __course."_

"_**Well I don't know anything specific but I guess you will have to show the basic rules of etiquette." **_The kyuubi then started talking about the basic rules of society she know, needless to say Naruto got a headache from it but she also had some good advise "**Why don't you read the host's mind on how you should act**?"

------------------- Hyuuga compound -------------------

Naruto arrived at the Hyuuga compound bang on time, some guards then escorted him to a big single story Japanese manor and was guided to a guest room where he saw a man in his forties with long black hair clad in a white kimono, a young girl in a purple kimono with her black hair going to her mid back and Hinata dressed in a lavender kimono that surprisingly accentuated her developing curves.

Naruto had to suppress a small blush at the sight of Hinata. The 2 girls didn't notice but it wasn't missed under the scrutiny of Lord Hiashi, but decided not to tease the boy. "Good evening Uzumaki-san, it is good to see you tonight."

"Good evening Hyuuga-sama, it is good to see you. But please call me Naruto."

"Very well, Naruto, but please, call me Hiashi. Have you met my other daughter Hanabi?"

The young girl stepped forward, looking fearless and confident but Naruto could sense she was nervous.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hanabi-sama." Said Naruto with a friendly smile.

The newly named Hanabi had a small blush on her face and said "It's my pleasure to meet you Naruto-sama." Meanwhile Hiashi nodded in approval. It was good to see a young man like Naruto knew proper etiquette, little did he know Naruto was reading his mind in how he should act.

Hinata developed a small crush for the blond boy. He was everything she wanted to be: he was calm but fierce in battle, strong but kind, collected but still retaining a sense of humour, but admired him most for his confidence, no one she had met could meet her father face to face without becoming slightly unnerved. Yet Naruto didn't even flinch under her father's scrutinizing gaze. Hinata made a promise to herself she would make Naruto HER husband, a fierce blush crept up her face and mentally added when I'm older. "G-G-good e-e-evening N-Naruto."

Naruto nearly raised an eyebrow at this and decided to focus a little more on Hinata "Good evening, Hinata-sama."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat at the Hinata–sama, at least it wasn't Hyuuga-san anymore "Y-you may c-call me Hinata, Naruto."

"_Let's see, Hinata is blushing heavily, her heart skipped a beat, her scent changed and her mind is in turmoil. I wonder what this means?"_

"_**You know kit, you maybe smart and called a prodigy but you are still as dense as a rock."**_

"_What's that supposed to mean Kyuubi-hime. Do you know why she"'s acting like that?"_

"_**Yes I know why and no I'm not telling you this is something you're supposed to find out yourself." **_And with that the kyuubi returned to the recesses of the maze know as Naruto's mind.

"_Now that was weird."_

For about 15 minutes Naruto and Hiashi had some small talks about Naruto's goals and life as a ninja in general with Hanabi and Hinata occasionally joining the conversation, Naruto learned that Hinata had a beautiful voice which was ruined by her constant stuttering.

A servant then entered and told them that dinner was ready. After eating the banquet Naruto asked the question "Tell me Hiashi-sama, why did you invite tonight? I don't think it was just for small talk." Hiashi cleared his throat before speaking up. "You are right Naruto-kun, I didn't invite you just for small talk. I must admit it was primarily because I was curious for what kind a person you were to beat the Uchiha prodigy and I wanted to hear the recount of the battle first hand." Hiashi looked Naruto direct in the eye, telling him start his story, to Hiasi's surprise the boy didn't visibly flinch. Naruto then gave an accurate description of the fight from his viewpoint including the Uchiha's stunt. After Naruto's story was over Hiashi said "Well with a victory your sensei would be proud."

"I don't think so." Was Naruto's reply "He would probably beat me for letting my guard down."

"It sound you have a strict but good sensei." Said Hiashi, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah you could call uncle Arashi that." Said Naruto, suddenly sporting a foxy smile.

"Your uncle? Why didn't your father teach you?"

"Because my father is dead and I don't even know who he is, just that he was a powerful ninja. My uncle keeps telling me that I am not yet ready for it yet." Naruto now had an aura of sadness around him as well as a small one of determination.

"So do you know who your mother is, Naruto?"

A faint smile grow on Naruto's face "While my mother died when I was born my uncle told me many stories about my mother" A big grin appeared on Naruto's face "She was Uzumaki Kushina-Believe it!"

Hiashi was shocked "_So I was right he is related to Kushina!"_ memories about him, his wife Reika, Kushina and Minato came drifting into his mind. A thought formed into Hiashi's head. "I believe you Naruto and in fact I even knew your mother very well, after all she was the one who introduced me to my late wife." Both Hanabi and Hinata's heads poked up after hearing this both thought "_Father seems happier then usual I wonder who this Kushina person is?_"

Hiashi continued "The thing I remember most about Kushina was her never wavering confidence in her and her friends abilities. As you have seen my eldest daughter Hinata has problems with her confidence, I humbly as you Naruto-kun to help my daughter to overcome her problems." To emphatize he was serious the Hyuuga patriarch even bowed to Naruto.

Naruto was a bit taken aback that the head of the most powerful clan in konoha had just asked him a favour he then made up his mind "I will gladly help your daughter, Hiashi-sama, but only if she wishes to." Both males then turned to Hinata who started blushing. Her mind was in turmoil "_Father wishes that Naruto-kun to help me, but what if I screw up will Naruto-kun hate me then?"_ At this point inner-Hinata makes her appearance _"__**Girl take it this would give you plenty of opportunities to make him yours. It will be a trial of love."**_ That little statement did it for Hinata "Naruto-kun I will gladly accept your help." She said without stuttering _**"Good girl now that that's out of the way we can now focus on what we should do with our little quality time together."**_ Inner-Hinata then caused Hinata to be exposed to several lewd scenes, however this caused Hinata to make a new shade of red on her cheeks before passing out, barely suppressing a blood nose.

While Hinata was in a blissful unconscious state Naruto thought "_She really has a beautiful voice when she doesn't stutter but I wonder what caused her to pass out?"_

Meanwhile in Kyuubi's mansion.

Kyuubi had seen everything that happened outside on a small television "**Hahaha, the kit really is dense when it comes to these kind of things, that little vixen really has a crush for him." **An idea formed in Kyuubi's head **"Hmm, I wonder if I can accelerate the kit's puberty with several years. Oh, yes the kit will thank me later for it." **The Kyuubi then burst out in a maniacal laugh that would scare even Orochimaru and the other Bijuu.

Back with the Hyuuga's.

Naruto suddenly had a very bad feeling as a shiver travelled down his spine. "Well it is getting late Naruto-kun you should head home now." Said Hiashi "When do you have time tomorrow to help my daughter?"

"I am afraid not. I already have a meeting with someone tomorrow, but the day after tomorrow is fine by me."

Hiashi, Hanabi and Naruto then wished each other goodnight as Naruto walked back to his apartment where he did some meditation exercises before crawling into his bed. For some reason he felt that something bad would happen tomorrow.

End chapter 2

**AN**

Chapter 2 is done expect the next chapter around next week at the earliest!

spells

means high rank technique

- means low rank technique

Windstep: rank D: magical version of shusin no jutsu when one has a wind affinity.

Flame ward: rank D -: Mid-level anti-fire shield

Thunder wave: rank C-: a wave of electrified wind that shocks the opponent causing minor electric burn wounds. Good for crowd-control.

Bestiary

Mindflayer: rank B: demons that look like humans with an squids head and have either a brown, blue or green skin. They are very smart and have powerful mind-magic but poor hand-to-hand skills.


End file.
